AKA Teknicia
by 5thAs
Summary: Intégrer la Flander's Company, c'était son rêve depuis des années. Mais même après être devenu une villaine, Cécile doit encore faire face à de nombreux défis. Atteindra-t-elle le sommet de sa carrière? Arrivera-t-elle à faire accepter son métier à sa mère, ex-superhéroïne? Parviendra-t-elle à concilier vie professionnelle et privée? La Flander's Company appartient à Rudy Pomarède
1. 2003

Accrochée au milieu d'un mur unicolore, cette foutu horloge attirait tous les regards. Le tic-tac régulier des aiguilles semblaient faites pour rendre les gens fous. 11h44. Assis sur un banc, le long du mur face à l'horloge, les pauvres super-vilains attendaient leurs tours en tentant de faire redescendre le stress. Ils allaient affronter un ennemi encore plus féroce que pôle emploi, résister aux attaques, défendre leurs rêves, espérer survivre. 11h45.

Comme pour tous les rendez-vous de sa vie, j'étais arrivée beaucoup trop tôt. J'avais toujours eu peur d'arriver en retard et, couplé avec mon incapacité à déterminer son temps de trajet, je finissais souvent par attendre une bonne demi-heure sans rien faire. Au moins, je n'avais jamais raté de rendez-vous importants dans ma vie. Pour la troisième fois en vingt minutes, je vérifiai ma montre. 11h50. Plus que dix minutes.

Avec les quarante minutes déjà passées assises, ça ferait cinquante minutes d'avances. Même pour moi, ça faisait beaucoup. Faut dire que ce n'était pas une journée banale. Je lancerais bientôt la pièce de son avenir. Pile, des études et un métier bien rangé, des parents heureux. Face, le métier de mes rêves, les études que mes anciens professeurs regardaient de haut, la déception de ses parents. Pile, la joie de mon entourage. Face, la mienne.

« Merde. »

Tiens, j'avais pensé tout haut. Je regardai les autres super-vilains dans la pièce par peur de les avoir dérangés mais, tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Alors que j'allais une nouvelle fois vérifier l'heure sur sa montre, un homme ouvrit la porte et traversa la pièce en hurlant, du café brûlant coulant sur son visage.

Les personnes dans la salle d'attente se regardèrent et ravalèrent leurs salives. Ils allaient mourir.

Une secrétaire zombie passa aussi la porte et grogna au numéro 138 de la suivre. Un homme en costume de cacahuète se leva. Il fit quelques pas vers la secrétaire avant de soudainement s'enfuir en courant, prétextant devoir passer aux toilettes. La secrétaire ne réagit même pas, occupée à suivre le vol d'une mouche de son seul oeil restant. Quand la mouche passa derrière la lampe et disparu de son champ de vision, le reparti par la porte puis revient seulement quelques secondes après. Numéro 139 elle grogna.

« C'est moi ! »

Je m'étais levée d'un bond, à la fois nerveuse et impatiente. L'horloge affichait 11h45. Avec ce rendez-vous en moins, le mien avait cinq minutes d'avances. Heureusement que j'étais arrivée plus tôt me félicitais-je intérieurement. J'attrapai mon CV et suivis la secrétaire. Mon cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser mais j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas l'écouter. Surtout, il fallait avoir l'air confiante et sérieuse.

La secrétaire me laissa soudain en m'indiquant le chemin à suivre. Il fallait continuer tout droit, traverser quelques allées de comics collector avant de discerner un bureau. Finissant de nettoyer les traces de café sur son bureau avec une lingette, le fameux DRH de la Flander's Company Hippolyte Kurtzmann ne leva même pas la tête à l'arrivée de son entretien d'embauche. J'hésitais, devais-je m'assoir ou d'abord lui serrer la main ?

« Bonjour.

-Oui, c'est ça bonjour. Assis, nom et pouvoir. »

Le DRH continuait de s'acharner sur la propreté de son bureau comme s'il était seul. J'obéis et pris place.

« Céline Turin, alias Teknicia. Je contrôle les appareils électriques.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par contrôler ? »

Kurtzmann avait enfin levé la tête, l'air intéresser. Je compris que je venais de piquer son intérêt et qu'il fallait en profiter.

« Je peux prendre le contrôle de tout appareil avec de l'électrique par le toucher ou la pensée dans un certain rayon. A ce moment l'objet est sous mon contrôle, je peux le détruire ou même pousser la puissance plus que l'objet est prévu.

-Dans les fait ?

-Je peux contrôler Iron Man, détruire le système informatique d'une entreprise, congeler quelqu'un dans un frigo en quelques secondes.

-Et votre pouvoir ne marche que les nuits de pleines lunes quand les étoiles s'alignent et éclairent un cimetière maya je présume ?

-Bah non, il marche tout le temps à ce que je sache. »

Comme si cette réponse était tout ce qu'il attendait, Hippolyte Kurtmann jeta enfin sa lingette et saisit mon CV. Tout en parcourant le document des yeux, il commença son interrogatoire.

« 18ans c'est jeune. Si vous pensez que je vais me montrer clément du tout votre âge vous fourrez le doigt profondément dans le cul.

-Je n'espérais rien de tout ça. J'ai tenté ma chance car la proposition d'embauche n'avait pas de limites d'âge.

-Je vois que vous étiez dans un lycée pour personnes dotées de pouvoirs.

-Lycée Fulguros monsieur. J'ai suivi une filière S avec option sauvetage des populations.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une option de vilains ça.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la liberté de choisir son option, surtout à cet âge. Mais c'est une très bonne option pour le combat. Très prestigieuse.

-Malheureusement ça ne va pas le faire. Les justiciers qui tentent de rentrer dans le milieux des vilains je les connais et hors de question que je me rajoute un de ces casses-couilles.

-Je vous assure que c'est pas ça ! C'est.. Comment dire ? J'ai une mère super alors je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Mais je vous jure que je veux servir le mal et que je veux le servir bien !

-Votre mère est super ?

-Mademoiselle Eclair ! Vous connaissez ?

-Bien sûr ! Un sacré palmarès dans le milieu. L'une des plus grandes femmes héroïnes de son époque ! La fille d'une grande héroïne de notre côté. Ca pourrait être un sacré atout commerce.

-Vous voulez dire que ?

-Un mois d'essai. Vous serez renvoyée à la première faute.

-Bien sûr, compris, et merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment honorée.

-Suivant ! »

J'attrapai mon CV à toute vitesse, comme si l'homme pouvait à tout moment changer d'avie, et quittais la pièce en trottinant. L'information était encore dure à avaler, c'était presque irréel. Je venais de survire au pire DRH du monde. Un large sourire aux lèvres, je finis par quitter le bâtiment. Sur le trottoir, une personne avait laissé tomber une pièce de deux euros. Face.


	2. 2004

« Il est toujours autant en retard Fourmi-Man ?

-Et oui... »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me rassis par terre. Une heure complète de retard. On aurait kidnappé n'importe quel chaton dans la rue j'aurais compris mais là, on volait les trois chats du mec et il se pointait avec une heure de retard. Les collègues avaient bien raison ; pour attirer un super il faut kidnapper sa meuf, il n'y a que ça qui marche. Malheureusement, on ne me donnerait pas ce genre de mission avant un moment.

« Vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ? demandais-je à mon partenaire de mission.

-De la Flander's Company ? Deuxième année. J'espère avoir mon augmentation bientôt pour être honnête, et vous ?

-J'ai commencé mon mois d'essai en aout. »

Pour cette mission, on m'avait assigné à grizzly-man. Un homme mi-ours. A part son surpoids et sa pilosité, je n'avais pas encore eu d'autre notions sur ce qui le rapprochait du grizzly. En tant que Teknicia, je devais porter une combinaison moulante en lycra qui me rentrait dans le cul à chaque pas mais, était soi-disant populaire depuis la récente sortie du film Catwoman. Je détestais encore plus le film depuis. Déjà qu'il était nul à chier de base. Il fallait relativiser, au moins personne ne me faisait chier avec mes cheveux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mes chatons, je vais vous sauver. Car je suis Fourmi-Man ! »

Je levais les yeux et vis qu'un homme en costume de fourmi venait d'entrer dans l'entrepôt abandonné. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je me relevais et serrais les poings, prête à régler tout ça. Entre les otages et ma putain de combi, le caractère félin de cette mission commençait sérieusement à me les briser. J'avais toujours préférée les chiens, eux aux moins montraient un peu d'affections à leurs maîtres au lieu de les griffer.

« Hey mais je te reconnais ! Céline ! »

Fourmi-man venait de retire son masque et me pointait du doigt, l'air amusé. Il avait un nez trop fin, les yeux trop gros, un sourire de petit con et des cheveux trop laqués. Je me tournais vers grizzly-man, haussait un sourcil puis fixais à nouveau notre opposant.

« Ça dépend.

-Mais si je te reconnais. Cécile ! On était ensemble en seconde avant que tu ne prennes une autre filière ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je viens te niquer ta race.

-Non ! T'es une vilaine maintenant ? C'est fou ! Au fond ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu traînais toujours avec ce groupe de rebelles, surtout cette fille-là ! Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Tu sais, celle qui contrôlais la glace ! Il y avait pleins de rumeurs comme quoi vous sortiez ensemble. Mais moi j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas vrai. T'étais trop mignonne pour être gouine. »

Ok Je pouvais encore supporter son monologue mais là il venait de franchir ma ligne rouge.

« Fourmi-man, tu ne pourras jamais récupérer tes chats.

-Attends. T'es pas vraiment lesb...

-Mais ta gueule ! le coupais-je. »

En quelques pas, je parcourus la distance qui nous séparais et lui envoyais une droite puissante dans la gueule. Parfois, oublier ses pouvoirs et juste cogner était le mieux à faire. Le super-héros lâcha un cri de douleur et se prit le nez dans les mains. Un filet de sang coula de son nez, glissant le long de ses lèvres jusqu'à dévier entre ses doigts.

« Encore deux coups comme ça et je remplis notre quota. Quel chochotte ces héros tout de même. Bon, Grizzli, ça te dérange pas de surveiller les otages.

-Non, va y. »

Alors que fourmi-man commençait à se relever, je levais mon genou droit dans son ventre. Il tomba en arrière, se cognant le crâne contre le sol et grogna de douleur. Tout tremblant, il se remit debout et essuya le sang qui continuait à couler de son nez. Il serra le poing et des fourmis commencèrent à couvrir le sol. Plus que quelques secondes et il reprendrait l'avantage. L'usine était complètement vide, sans le moindre électronique en vue. S'il ripostait, je me retrouverais rapidement sans défense.

« Plus qu'un. »

Dans un dernier élan, je bondis jusqu'à lui en écrasant de ma semelle les fourmis sur mon passage. Face à lui, je me penchais en avant et lui envoyais un puissant coup de boule. Prenant le revers de mon attaque, je me reculais un peu, portant la main à mon crâne. Il resta un instant en boule, sanglotant. Quand enfin il releva la tête, une expression de rage féroce sur le visage, une marée de fourmis se dirigea vers moi et grimpa le long de mes jambes. Je n'étais pas bloquée mais fortement ralentie et surtout démangé. Super boulot vraiment, affronter des héros qui gratte.

« Putain.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait putain ? hurla fourmi-man. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?

\- Je fais mon boulot. »

Je souriais, haussant même un sourcil de mépris. Sa sale gueule me revient alors. Tristan, un petit con prétentieux. Con comme une bite en plus. Il avait essayé de coucher avec moi. Rectification. Il avait essayé de coucher avec toutes les filles de la classe. Deuxième rectification. Il avait spécifiquement essayé de coucher avec moi parce que je suis métisse. Heureusement, je n'avais eu à le subir qu'une seule année. Après la seconde, il m'avait reparlé une seule fois, me demandant si j'étais une lesbienne et m'expliquant que les lesbiennes le dégoûtaient, sauf dans les pornos bien sûr. Non vraiment, je me demandais comment un mec pouvait être aussi con. Alors, en souvenir de ses années de silence, je souris et lui crachais à la gueule.


	3. 2005

Je rentrais dans le bureau du patron avec une certaine appréhension. Le père ne m'avait jamais convoqué et voilà qu'à peine le fils Trueman arrivé, il me demandait déjà de le voir dans son bureau. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait une bonne nouvelle. A moins que ce ne soit l'une de ces restrictions d'entreprises durant lesquelles ils virent la moitié des entreprises. J'avais vu un reportage là-dessus sur M6 il y a pas longtemps. Ils montraient dans l'émission que ce genre de remaniement arrivaient souvent après un rachat d'entreprise ou un changement de direction. Merde, est si mon poste était un doublon ?

« Entrez. »

Je poussais la porte et revêtis mon plus beau sourire poli. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me plier face aux supérieurs, ça me rappelait trop l'attitude hautaine des super-héros et je n'avais pas choisi le métier de vilaine pour rien. Cet homme, je l'avais déjà vu lors de sa présentation générale aux employés mais, il avait l'air encore plus jeune de près. Je lui donnais quoi ? Peut-être vingt-cinq ans ? Vingt-six ? Pas bien plus. Comment un mec à peine sorti de ses études pouvait-il prendre le contrôle d'une aussi grande entreprise ? Il pouvait dire merci à papa celui-là. Dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans de plus que moi.

« Asseyez-vous mademoiselle Turin. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, bon sang qu'ils étaient longs, j'aurais aimé que les miens poussent aussi rapidement que des cheveux raides. Un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire avec ce sourire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Je remarquais alors son regard qui descendait jusqu'à mon décolletée. Super. Je regrettais déjà mon choix de vêtements du matin. S'il comptait me draguer, ça allait être un peu compliqué. Même avec ses beaux cheveux longs.

« Enchanté, je suis Armand Trueman.

-Céline Turin, ou Teknicia. »

Il me tendit la main. Je la serrais en souriant. Son regard descendit à nouveau. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma poigne se serra.

« Comme pour tous les employés de terrain de mon entreprise, j'ai étudié votre dossier mademoiselle Turin. De ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes un très bon élément de notre entreprise. Votre pouvoir est moderne et intéressant, vous avez de bons résultats en combat et votre back-story, votre ascendance est très intéressante pour votre profil. Même en étant à mi-temps, vous avez su vous imposer dans l'entreprise. Mon père vous a cantonné à de petites missions mais, je ne prolongerais pas son erreur. A présent, je voudrais vous envoyer sur des missions de plus en plus importantes.

-Je vous remercie de votre confiance monsieur Trueman.

-Il faudra par contre vous faire passer par le service relooking avant de vous renvoyer sur le terrain. Peut-être même au service équipement. Ce serait dommage qu'un de nos plus beaux éléments continuent de combattre en lycra bas de gamme.

-Ah. Ah. Merci. »

Je me rendis compte après coup que mon rire était peut-être un peu trop gêné et surtout beaucoup trop forcé. Que dire, j'avais toujours été plutôt médiocre pour cacher mes sentiments. La partie sur mon augmentation de grade et donc du salaire allant avec était super. Géniale. Rien à redire. Bon, le côté draguer et surtout le reluquage de poitrine était de trop. Le regard des hommes sur moi m'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise alors, celui de mon patron. Je m'en tirais plutôt bien avec seulement ce rire gêné.

« Nous avons une mission en duo avec la chatte noire à venir, le client ne peux vous être donné pour le moment. Votre résultat sur cette mission pourrait vous permettre d'accéder à des propositions de contrats en solo.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas monsieur Truemann. »

Je tentais de retenir un sourire de déformer mon apparence sérieuse. Qu'importe les raisons pour lesquelles mon patron avait pris cette décision, on me proposait enfin une véritable augmentation. Si je passais le test, je pourrais commencer à me faire un nom dans le milieu, obtenir des contrats toujours plus prestigieux. Dire qu'il y a deux ans seulement, le bac à peine en poche, je passais mon entretien d'embauche en tremblant.

Lorsque je pensais à ma vie, je ne regrettai pas d'avoir choisi la passion plutôt que la sureté. Ecouter bien les conseillers d'orientation et faire l'opposé de ce qu'ils disent, voilà mon conseil. Je m'éclatais dans des études d'informatiques, avais décroché le métier de mes rêves. Bien sûr, cette vie avait nécessité quelques sacrifices, l'abandon de certaines relations, familiales surtout. Mais je ne regrettais rien. D'ailleurs, en parlant de personnes m'ayant abandonné, je pourrais lui passer un petit coup de file. Je décrochais mon téléphone, cherchais son numéro dans mon répertoire et attendis que la personne de l'autre côté du fil décroche.

« Allo Maman ! C'est moi, ta fille, Céline. Ça va ? Je t'appelais parce que j'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »


End file.
